Los momentos que prefiero
by neomina
Summary: Hay momentos a los que se hace difícil renunciar... Ligero yaoi.


Tenía ganas de verlos tontear un poco y me salió este mini one-shot =)

No tengo muy claro a qué dedicarían el tiempo libre del que disponen; esta podría ser una opción XD

_**Los momentos que prefiero**_

-Más... Más... - me pide-. Un poco más aún...

-Milo... -resoplo.

-Vamos... Muévete Camus -insiste-. Muévete... Ya casi...

-Milo... Yo ya...

-¡Sí! -grita-. ¡Así, así! ¡Ya! -me abraza y aproxima su boca a mi oído -. Ahora no te muevas -susurra-. Aguanta ahí...

Me quedo quieto mirándolo, viéndolo hacer una pequeña marca en la pared por encima del marco que yo sostengo. Ese dichoso cuadro ha resultado ser bastante más pesado de lo que parecía y Milo ha hecho que lo mantenga en alto durante un buen rato mientras decidía cuál era el lugar adecuado para él.

-¡Listo! -anuncia al fin, sonriendo y agitando el lápiz frente a mis ojos-. Ya puedes bajarlo.

Dejo que el marco de madera se deslice lentamente entre mis manos y lo deposito en el suelo. Desde el momento en que Milo me lo mostrara, arrinconado y polvoriento, en aquel cuartucho repleto de cachibaches no había tenido ocasión de mirarlo con atención. La primera impresión no había sido demasiado favorable y decidí darle una segunda oportunidad. Me separo unos pasos para observar detenidamente el lienzo e inclino la cabeza, primero a un lado y luego al otro, procurando captar todos los detalles. Colores demasiado llamativos, formas irregulares, trazos titubeantes... Es un horror... Aún noto la tensión en mis brazos; puedo notar el calor y un molesto cosquilleo recorriéndolos así que me estiro para deshacerme de la sensación de entumecimiento. Entretanto Milo, armado con un martillo, clava una gruesa alcayata en la pared yo retrocedo varios pasos más hasta que mis piernas chocan con la cama y me dejo caer sobre ella. El colchón se hunde bajo mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos mientras escucho el rítmico golpeteo del martillo contra el metal.

-Esto ya está -suena orgulloso.

Me incorporo, apoyándome sobre los codos, y echo un nuevo vistazo al dichoso cuadro. Sigue siendo horroroso... Milo acaricia la pintura con los dedos y me mira.

-¿Qué te parece?

Camina hasta mí, su voz no repite la pregunta pero sus ojos siguen interrogándome mientras avanza.

-¿Y bien? -insiste.

Se sienta a mi lado y me giro hacia él. Algo tengo que decirle...

-Es feísimo, Milo -respondo. Sus ojos se abren delatando su sorpresa. Parpadea mientras intenta averiguar si mi respuesta es cierta o sólo un intento de molestarlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -pregunta tras unos segundos de incredulidad.

-Sí -reitero-. Es un verdadero horror -no puedo evitar sonreír. Su cara me parece realmente divertida. Quiere indignarse pero aún se niega a creer mis palabras-. Tienes un gusto pésimo -añado.

-¿Lo crees? -pregunta con ironía-. Yo asiento y él me acaricia la mejilla-. Eso no te deja en muy buen lugar, ¿no te parece? -sonríe.

-No conseguirás que cambie de opinión apelando a mi ego -le advierto-. ¿En serio piensas dejarlo ahí colgado? -vuelvo a fijar mi vista en ese batiburrillo de colores chillones.

-Sí -gira la cabeza para mirar el cuadro-. A mí me gusta... -reitera tras mirarlo unos momentos. Creo que será un buen legado para el próximo Caballero de Escorpio.

-Bromeas... -aventuro. Milo me mira y en su rostro puedo ver la seriedad de sus palabras-. ¿De veras quieres que alguien herede... eso? -ahora el que no puede creérselo soy yo.

-Pues sí -parece realmente convencido-. ¿Qué piensas dejarle tú a tu sucesor? -me pregunta-. ¿La receta de la _bouillabaise*_? -bromea.

Arrugo la nariz y niego varias veces.

-Creo que un manual de cómo lidiar con un Caballero de Escorpio estrafalario le sería de más utilidad -sugiero.

Milo ríe y se tumba sobre la cama, despareciendo de mi vista.

-A veces puedes ser muy irritante, ¿sabes? -dice-. Debe ser tu parte francesa.

Elevo las cejas y lo miro. Esa respuesta no me la esperaba.

-Los franceses son unos pedantes -explica-. ¿No lo sabías?

Esta vez reí yo. Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad y certeza que no parecía posible discutírselo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? -le pregunto-. ¿Cuántos franceses conoces para haber llegado a semejante conclusión?

-Da igual Camus...-sonríe mientras recupera su posición de sentado-. Yo te quiero de todos modos -susurra en tono juguetón. Toma entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello y me acaricia la cara con él mientras habla.

-Ahora no trates de adularme -me ofendo-. Mi pedantería y yo nos vamos -le aseguro muy serio.

-¡No! -se agarra a mi cuello y me arrastra con él-. Aún necesito que hagas algo más por mí... -eso suena a clara insinuación.

-No pasaré un minuto más cerca de esa cosa -digo sentándome en su cintura-. Temo que pueda atacarme por la espalda -agrego echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

Milo se carcajea y tira de mis brazos para hacerme caer. Rodamos sobre el colchón, forcejeando entre risas, hasta que yo termino boca abajo en el lecho y él sobre mí.

-No tienes que preocuparte -aparta el cabello que cae sobre mi cuello y su aliento cálido choca contra mi mejilla-. Yo te cubro la retaguardia -me asegura con voz suave mientras apretuja la parte posterior de mis muslos.

-Eres muy amable -agradezco y me revuelvo para sacármelo de encima-. Pero he de irme -repito-. No he vuelto a mi Templo desde esta mañana.

-Vamos, Camus... No tienes nada que hacer allí... -replica con mimo.

-Sabes que debo volver...

-Déjame intentar convencerte... –insiste de nuevo.

No llego a responderle. Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta y sus dedos caminan sobre mi abdomen. Suspiro... No tendrá que esforzarse demasiado...

-Cierra los ojos -me pide.

-¿Para qué? -quiero saber.

-Tú ciérralos... -repite y yo lo hago-. Voy a pintarte...

-¿A pintarme? -abro los ojos. No entiendo qué quiere decir.

-Ciérralos... -me hace bajar los párpados pasando sus dedos sobre ellos-. Así podrás imaginar mejor lo que dibuje.

-Prométeme que no me dejarás como ese espanto que has colgado en la pared...

-Shhh... -incrusta su dedo índice entre mis costillas y yo dejo escapar un pequeño quejido-. Te lo has ganado – se justifica.

No digo nada más. Aprieto mis párpados con fuerza y un sinfín de lucecitas de colores aparecen ante mí mientras las manos de Milo se pasean por mi piel trazando sobre ella formas sin sentido. Puedo imaginar los trazos que pintan sus dedos. Los veo flotando sobre mí como lo harían livianas burbujas de jabón balanceándose a capricho del viento.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? -me pregunta al cabo de un momento. Dos formas onduladas, dos líneas rectas que las unen, un círculo, varias rayas cortas, una más larga y sinuosa... No consigo imaginarlo...

-No tengo ni la menor idea -confieso.

-Vaya, Camus -finge decepción-. Creí que eras más imaginativo -se acerca a mi oído y me susurra la respuesta.

Me río y abro los ojos.

-Admítelo -le exijo reprimiendo la sonrisa-. Tú has pintado esa cosa.

-¡Eres...! -no termina la frase. Me mira divertido y menea la cabeza-. Cambiaré de táctica -me advierte.

Ahora recorre mi cuerpo con sus labios. Se detiene en mi ombligo. Pone su boca sobre él y su aliento se me clava en la piel como pequeños aguijones que me inoculan el veneno del deseo. Esta noche no saldré de aquí.

Pasaremos las horas amándonos, charlando mientras nos acariciamos o, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos y disfrutando del tacto de nuestros cuerpos pegados. Cuando el amanecer despunte estaremos agotados, exhaustos... El sueño nos asaltará a la vuelta de cualquier esquina pero no me importa... Porque nunca podría renunciar a quedarme a su lado, porque estos son los momentos que prefiero.

FIN

Aclaraciones:

-**Bouillabaise**: receta provenzal de sopa de pescado. El comentario de Milo guarda relación con otra historia anteriormente publicada y titulada precisamente así: _Bouillabaisse_.


End file.
